


Ask Me in the Morning

by BabylonsFall



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Kinda, M/M, Moving In Together, Sleepy Cuddles, literally just, with like the tiniest hint of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonsFall/pseuds/BabylonsFall
Summary: Eddie comes home after a long day. Home to a happy kid asleep, and Buck in his bed, and wanting nothing more than to make this thing they're doing a little more permanent.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 28
Kudos: 776





	Ask Me in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted fluff. This fluff didn't fit in with any of the other fluff I was writing. So now it's on its own.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Eddie was tired.

A good tired - one that ached in muscles worked well, that promised a good long sleep as soon as went horizontal, that left him loose and boneless and just about willing to do anything for a pillow and a blanket - but tired nonetheless.

He was just pulling up to the house, the night around him having settled in a good couple of hours ago - blanketing the narrow streets of LA in golden lamp light and swathes of deepening shadows.

It took a long couple of moments to convince his aching body that getting inside was indeed the best option he had right now, but he managed it. Eventually.

He opened the door quietly, listening for a moment before ducking inside and shutting the door just as quietly behind him.

Buck had gotten off shift half a rotation before him, meaning he’d been spending the day with Chris. But, given the time, he was pretty sure both were in bed by now. The house was dark and quiet around hi- wait. Nope, just dark and muffled. He could hear the faint sounds of the bedroom tv, now that he’d had a moment to listen.

Still, 50/50 shot Buck was asleep. They hadn’t really talked about it, when Eddie got the tv in the bedroom. Didn’t talk about the fact that some nights, Buck just slept better with a bit of noise, especially when he got in before Eddie, after watching Chris for the night. Didn’t talk about the fact that, those nights Buck didn’t stay over? The noise helped Eddie too.

Shaking his head, Eddie carefully toed off his shoes, pushing them to the side of the door before making his way down the hall. He peeked into his room, but was really only able to tell Buck was half-way sitting up against the pillows, the tv tuned to some sports channel running repeat commentary. Humming softly, he slipped one door further down to peek into Chris’s room.

Kid was out like a light, tangled up in the blankets in that way that only knocked out kids seemed to be able to manage, and Eddie felt himself smile - felt it growing wider as he caught sight of the small stack of books on the bedside table. Buck had no defense against Chris asking for ‘just one more, _please_ ’.

“G’night Chris…” He murmured into the quiet, for his own peace of mind, before gently shutting the door again and heading back to his room.

“Hey…” He hears as he tiptoes into the room, Buck’s voice low and scratchy with sleep, and Eddie glances over. Sure enough, Buck’s watching him from where he’s still propped up on the pillows, a lopsided smile in place, sleep-bright eyes glinting in the dark.

“Hey...didn’t mean to wake you…” Eddie murmurs back, not feeling too much like breaking the low hum settled over the room.

“Mm…” Buck yawns, stretching for a moment before settling back down, “You didn’t - not really. Been half-awake, half-not for the last hour. Wanted to wait for you to get back.” And Eddie feels something warm bloom in his chest.

Sure they’d been doing... _this_...this _thing_ , where Buck spends more nights than not over at Eddie’s, and Eddie’s one bout of courage from suggesting Buck just move in after his lease is up in another two months, but this just…

God, having someone to come home to - someone _waiting_ for him to come home…hell, having someone to wait _for_ too, on nights when Eddie knows Buck will be coming by well into the night after his own shift.

He wants this. Wants it so, so badly.

His chest hurts - standing there, watching Buck eye him curiously, lopsided, sleepy smile twisting confused - in the best way possible.

“I’m...gonna go take a shower real quick.” Buck hums, nodding and sinking back into the pillows, arms thrown over his head, and looking so comfortable and easy and _right_ , there in Eddie’s bed.

“Uh-huh,” Buck mutters around a yawn, and Eddie just rolls his eyes.

“Go to sleep.”

“Well then hurry up.” Buck shoots back without missing a beat, and Eddie’s heart skips a beat of its own. He knows he’s smiling stupidly. Kind of hopes the dark is hiding it well enough.

The shower is quick - nothing more than getting the dirt and grit and smoke and sweat off after a twenty-four hour shift. He’ll have more time to unwind and relax tomorrow on his and Buck’s day off - right now, he just wants to get back to his bed. Get back to Buck.

(The ache in his muscles that he’d more or less forgotten about in his roundabout check through the house is also taking the time to remind him that though the hot water is _amazing_ , he’d really, really like to be horizontal soon.)

Once he’s done, he drags on a thin t-shirt that’s seen one too many washes (or fifty) and some sweats that, upon closer inspection, are definitely Buck’s - too long in the ankles. Snorting slightly and smiling at his reflection, he scrubs a towel over his hair, making a passable impression of a crow’s nest before running his hand through the strands he’s letting grow back out, in an attempt to get them in rough order. He’s not very successful, all things considered, but about that time is when the urge to just...get to bed is a little too strong to care.

Buck’s making a valiant effort to stay awake, eyes drooping closed even as Eddie watches him try to keep them open. “Alright, alright, I hurried. Now scoot over, you’re in the middle.”

And Buck huffs and whines, making to move before Eddie has a much better idea. “Actually, stay there…”

“First he says move, now he says stay…” Buck grumbles, even though Eddie can see the smile, “You’re bossy.”

“You like it.” Eddie shoots back, climbing onto the bed and pulling the comforter back. Buck whines again, making a pathetic, half-hearted grab for the blankets.

“First you’re bossy, now I’m cold...I don’t like _this_.”

“Oh hush…” Eddie says, rolling his eyes before crawling into Buck’s space, perfectly happy to stretch out where Buck shifts his legs to accommodate him without question. Eddie hums softly, resting his cheek against Buck’s chest as he wraps his arms around his middle, can’t help but press a smile into the stretch of skin there when Buck’s arms come up to wrap around his shoulders, one hand immediately going for the curling, damp hair at the nape of his neck, the other dragging the blanket back up over them before settling around him.

He goes completely boneless against Buck, even as he feels the stutter in Buck’s chest that tells him he’s being laughed at, even if it’s too soft for him to actually hear. 

“Comfy there?” Buck asks, trying for coy, and only half managing before his question’s broken up by a yawn.

“Very.” Eddie answers easily, snuggling in even closer.

“Mm...I’m glad then.” He feels Buck shift, then the soft brush of lips against his forehead before Buck settles back down.

Eddie hugs Buck a little tighter, feeling his chest light up again, biting slightly at his lip. God just...one moment. It’s all he needs. But there’s a heavy weight, somewhere in the pit of his stomach. He can’t grab it, can’t look it over and figure out - hasn’t been able to since the first time the idea to ask went through his head, only to drop to his stomach and stay there.

He doesn’t know what’s so hard about asking. What he _does_ know is that the chance of Buck saying no is minimal _at best_. Buck’s already taken over half his dresser. He picks up Chris as often as Eddie does - spends almost as much time as Eddie does with him at this point, period. It’s a weirder morning now when it’s just him and Chris instead of the three of them.

Hell, they drive into work together half the time now, only forgoing when they’re on different rotations.

And just...the _idea_ of having Buck, here, constantly and always...it makes Eddie choke on how much he _wants_.

He doesn’t realize just how hard he’s gripping Buck until Buck murmurs softly, “Hey, what’s going on Eddie…?” Soft and sleepy and still just _there_.

Eddie sighs softly, loosening his grip enough for Buck to settle back into the pillows again. “It’s nothing. Just thinking too much.”

“Mm…” Fingers card through his hair gently, and Eddie relaxes even further into him with a soft exhale. “Get some sleep Eddie. It’ll be there in the morning. Same as me.” And Eddie’d like to blame the sleepiness finally worming it’s way back into his senses, but it takes him a moment to connect Buck’s tone with what he’s said. When he does, he blinks, glancing up a little too quickly.

“Buc-” Buck leans down to quiet him with a soft press of lips.

“Sleep. Ask me in the morning.”

And oh, Eddie’s chest _hurts_. In the best way possible.

Instead of answering, Eddie rests his cheek on Buck’s chest again, settling in as the soft thrum of Buck’s heartbeat against his ear and Buck’s hand in his hair slowly but surely guide him to sleep.

Ask him in the morning.

Eddie can do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always loved and appreciated!


End file.
